What Can I Say
by SteveEst98
Summary: highschool au; Gohan and his twin brother Abel go to highschool against their will. Hiding their powers and lives proves difficult with a girl following them and another girl breaking down Abel's walls one by one. "What can i say? I'm weird." M just in case. dashes of humor. no saiyaman; yes buu. Music is a commodity in this story. G/V Oc/Oc I OWN NOTHING!
1. prologue: an unexpected arrival

**What Can I Say**

A/N: Hello fellow fan fiction readers and writers. Welcome to What Can I Say! I've written stories before but disliked them greatly so I took them down and changed my penname. The title is the name of a song this story is somewhat similar to. If you're curious the band is called DEAD BY APRIL.

Onwards:

'Life's good!' thought a man as he walked through the woods. This man's name was Son Goku.

It was true, life was good. He had a loving wife and a 5 month old son whom he loved very much. His wife's cooking was out of this world amazing and his son was proving to have great potential for strength. Now he just had to find a way to get Chi-chi to let him train his son, Gohan.

This issue stumped him. He knew that Chi-chi was dead set on making Gohan a scholar and refused to allow him to train. But he was trying to convince of the benefits that came with training.

"_If Gohan trains then he'll be able to defend himself easier." _ He had said, it was the only thing that caused Chi-chi to even stop yelling! But in only ten seconds she dismissed this and claimed there was nothing to hurt Gohan.

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise above him. Looking up Goku noticed a small oval shaped spaceship descending to the earth quickly. As the oval crashed into the earth not 15 yards away, Goku shielded his eyes from the dust and dirt that was thrown into the air.

As things settled on the ground, Goku unshielded his eyes and looked curiously at the small oval. He noticed there was a white, glass-like, cover on a length of the oval.

As he thought about what he should do the cover began to slide open to reveal an infant sitting in a seat. This in itself was strange, but what really caught Goku's attention was two small black fox tails with white tips swishing between the child's legs.

Throwing caution to the wind, Goku slid down the crater and approached the ship. When getting there he immediately noticed the child was just now waking up. The child had mostly black hair with a white cluster at the front.

The child shrank back at the sight of Goku and began to tear up.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said softly with a wide, reassuring, smile. "My name's Goku." Goku extended his finger to the child and he slowly reached out and grabbed the extended finger and pulled.

Unexpectedly Goku lurched forward slightly from the pull. "You're a strong one huh!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. The child smiled at him and held out his arms. Catching on, Goku reached down and picked up the child. This is when he noticed the back of the ships chair was collapsible and, being the ever curious Goku, he opened it.

Inside there were some papers and two small cubical devices. Picking up one of the cubes, Goku accidentally pressed a button. The cube began speaking an odd language. Pressing the button again it stopped. Picking up the other cube and pressing the button, it began speaking English.

"Whoever finds this child, I ask that you please take care of him." Said a deep, but soft voice. "Abel is my only child and this planet is on the brink of destruction by a tyrant known as cooler. As you can see there are some papers and another cube in the compartment. I ask you give him the cube at ten to learn the language of our race and the papers at 16. They explain why we had to send him away in full detail. He is 5 months old your time so it will be awhile before you have to give these to him." The voice grew quieter, "just please take care of him." The light buzz of the cube stopped and Goku set it down.

He picked up the papers and notice that most were covered in odd squiggles and shapes. There were three stacks of paper. Each of the stacks of paper had one in English on top. He picked one up and it said; this is your home language Abel. Much like with the verbal language you'll understand it by reading it. The other English papers were similar but the second was about culture, and the third said mating.

"So your name's Abel huh?" Goku said to the baby. The baby's tails swished happily in response while the baby clapped and giggled. "Well you're gonna be staying with me and my family from now on."

'Chi-chi's gonna kill me!'

Well what'd ya think? It kicks into high school next chapter and most of the early years will be told through flashbacks. His arrival only caused some major changes and a few minor ones.

I'm probably gonna put out the next chapter today as well so look forward to that. R&amp;R flames are ignored.

Readers of my two stories that were deleted might recognize this,

Ta ta for now…


	2. Chapter 2: Call me a sinner

**What Can I Say**

A/N: Welcome to chapter 2.

Onwards:

* * *

_16 years later, Son household._

"I wonder how the boys are doing on their studies." Said Chi-chi, as she did the dishes from lunch. She put down the dish she was on and walked up the stairs. The boys study room was right at the top of the stairs and she could hear light rock music coming through the door.

"Abel better not be playing any of that vulgar music he listens to!" she said angrily. She opened the door quickly and both boys looked up. Abel's mouth was slightly open because he had been singing along. His hair was in what would be considered an _emo_ hair cut with his signature white spot over his left eye. His eye that was visible was violet in color.

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint._

He quickly turned it down too low for Chi-chi to hear the words clearly despite it being a nice song that she would listen to with them sometimes.

"Hey mom what's up?" They said in unison.

"Sorry for barging in like that boys," she said sheepishly, "I thought Abel was playing one of his vulgar delinquent songs." Abel gave her an odd look.

"Why would I be?" he asked. His voice was smooth and soothing to anyone who heard it. It held a hint of amusement as did his face. "Goten's home." This had always been a rule after Goten had been born. No playing anything that was vulgar while Goten was home.

"Well you've always been a rebel so I thought you might be." She said. She was embarrassed for thinking her son would play that music while Goten was home. She knew he cared about Goten and didn't want him to be a delinquent like he had sort of become. She would call him a delinquent all the time but she knew he was a good kid and never did anything illegal.

"Ty!" a small voice shouted. Suddenly a cat ran into the room. It was black and white with a little black circle that looked like a goatee on its chin. The cat now known as Ty jumped onto Abel's shoulder and sat down. Then an orange and blue blur entered the room.

"Ty give me back my bouncy ball!" the blur said. It quickly formed the shape of a kid known as Goten.

Looking to his left, Abel noticed the little green ball in the cat's mouth. "Give it." He said, holding his hand out under the cat's mouth. The cat reluctantly put the ball in his hand. He gave it to Goten and then turned back to the cat, "you know better than to take the bouncy balls Ty." He said sternly.

"Mrow mow meow!" (He started it!) Ty said. _(This idea comes from a story called__ REVISED Low Mans Lyrics by CrazyGohanGurl great story__)_

"Well what'd he do?" Abel asked curiously. His mother looked at him like he was crazy. This was a normal occurrence but she still thought he was crazy.

"Mreow maw!" (He pulled my tail!) Ty said.

"Goten did you pull Ty's tail?!" Abel asked in an angry tone. He loved everyone in that house but he wouldn't tolerate _anyone_ pulling Ty's tail. He knew the feeling and he hated it. His fox tails were swinging behind him like most animals tails do when they're irritated.

"Yes," Goten said softly, looking down. "I'm sorry." He really was, and you could tell.

"I'll let you off the hook this time but don't let it happen again." Abel said. He then turned to Chi-chi who was watching silently as Goten ran out. "So why'd you come in here anyway mom?"

"Oh," she exclaimed, "you two remember that test I gave you two yesterday?" she asked.

"You mean the 200 question test we both finished in five minutes while you recorded us?" Gohan asked. It had seemed far too easy for the both of them, though Abel purposely missed a couple to irk Chi-chi.

"Yes well that was an entrance exam for Orange Star High and you're both in!" she yelled excitedly.

They both gave her blank stares. Abel turned around and turned up his music which had just changed songs to a faster pace song.

_Gone are the flames_

_Gone are the tears and pain_

_That burned me that hurt me_

"Not happening." He said, he then started to sing along.

"It most certainly will!" she yelled at him. "I won't feed you for a week!"

"I'll just catch a fish for me and Ty to split for the week," He said with a shrug, "I'm not Saiyan, remember?" he was right there. His parents had told him when he was ten just before giving him his cube for learning his races language. Granted he was only ten because of the time chamber but still.

"Then I'll take away your mp3 player so you can't listen to that music you love so much!" this caught his attention.

"Oh hell no you won't!" he yelled. Suddenly a loud clang was heard and Chi-chi held a frying pan at the end of a swing.

"How dare you use that language in front of me!" she yelled. "If you want to keep that stupid thing then you will go to high school!" she knew she had him cornered here, he did practically nothing without that thing playing.

"Fine!" he said. He grumbled incoherently under his breath in his language known as Gohulin. The cube had explained that this was a word in the language of the angels called Enochian that means; it is said.

"Don't speak gibberish!" Chi-chi yelled. "Speak English!" she hated how she didn't know the language.

"I said it's just gonna be a waste of time," he explained calmly, he hadn't actually meant to speak Gohulin but he sometimes slipped into it when he wasn't paying attention, "and the language is called Gohulin not gibberish."

_The next day_

"Gohan, Abel, Goten time for breakfast!" Chi-chi yelled loudly. Two blurs were at the table in an instant and eagerly awaited the fourth member to arrive. Abel walked down the stairs at a leisurely pace, he was wearing a pair of loose gray sweat pants, plain black converse shoes and a large white T-shirt, a white wire ran from his right pocket and ended in his right ear. You could faintly hear rock music coming from his side were a headphone hung loosely.

"I don't see why you two rush," He said with a smirk on his face, "you'll just have to wait for me." He chuckled. He then took a look at what Gohan was wearing and grimaced. "If I actually cared about my image Gohan, we would not be seen together in that school."

"I think he looks nice," Chi-chi said as Abel sat down, "much nicer than you." She said giving him a once over. "Go change into the outfit I laid out for you." She demanded.

"Too late, I already burned it." He said. He had been given an identical set to Gohan's and had immediately burned it. "Besides, I just want to be comfortable and hide my tails."

"Fine," she huffed, "don't come crying to me when you can't get a girlfriend." Abel chuckled until he noticed she was serious.

"With clothes like that I could get more girlfriends then he could with a dress on!" he yelled, pointing at Gohan. "You can't honestly think those are gonna get him anything but more people bullying him!"

"Why would anyone bully Gohan!" she yelled, shocked. Gohan looked up from his food having only heard that last part.

"Look at him!" Abel said, gesturing. "He's cool and all once you get to know him but he looks like a dork, he's smarter than everyone there, and he has no experience with being social!" he ticked off the reasons, "let me take him shopping after school. I stayed with Bulma and Vegeta for a year, I know the style and how to be better in social situations." His mother flinched at the mention of that year. It had not been a pleasant year for her.

_Flashback_

_1 week after the Cell Games_

"_Why won't you let me train!" yelled the voice of a much younger Abel_

"_If you want to train so much why don't you just leave to train with that gang of your fathers!" Chi-chi yelled back._

"_I'll just go train with Vegeta then!" Abel yelled back. With that said Abel began to fly away._

"_Don't come back!" she yelled at his retreating form._

_Abel just continued to fly to west city. She knew he heard her. His hearing was almost as good as Piccolo's._

'_He'll be back,' she thought. 'Then he'll be locked away for a year with nothing but books'_

_Flashback over_

When Chi-chi came out of her flashback Abel was just finishing his food. "After school I'll make sure Gohan is up to snuff at least fashion wise." He said. He had waited till his mother came out of her flashback. He knew full well what mentioning that year did to her but hadn't thought about it when he said it. It always brought him to the same memory or the memory of a party he went to with Bulma around a month in.

_His flashback_

_He was grabbing a bottle of water as Bulma walked into the kitchen._

"_Hey kiddo," she said. He turned and noticed she was wearing a small red dress._

"_Going somewhere?" he questioned._

"_Yeah, just this party over at Mr. Satan's estate." She replied with a wave. "You're coming too." She added quickly._

"_Now why would I do that?" he asked slowly. "Is it important or something?"_

"_It's his daughter's birthday." She said cheerfully. "She's your age and-" he cut her off._

"_No chance in hell." He said, "I'll go but there is nearly zero chance I'll talk to her."_

_At the party_

_Abel had agreed to dress semiformal and was fiddling with his tie. He was so far out of his comfort zone that Namek seemed closer._

_He and Bulma stepped out of her limo and the driver went to find a parking spot._

_Abel leaned over to Bulma and whispered in her ear, "can we leave now?"_

_Bulma smacked him on his arm and began to drag him into the large mansion. The sight of a large crowd and the mixing of their scents made Abel dizzy immediately._

"_I can't breathe in here Bulma," he said, "my nose is too strong and the mixture of all of these people is already making me dizzy."_

"_Okay just go sit on the front steps," she replied with an apologetic look, "I only came because it was his daughter's dream to meet me so I'll go meet her, have a quick chat and we can go."_

_Abel nodded and walked back out the front door. He took a seat on the top step and looked down between his feet._

_A feminine voice suddenly asked him, "Are you one of the boys here trying to impress Videl?" he snapped his head up and his violet eyes locked on to a set of ruby red eyes._

'_That's odd, red eyes?' he shook his head. "No, a friend I've been staying with dragged me here." He looked at her hair and noticed it was black with purple streaks. 'She couldn't be any older than me but her hair is streaked?'_

"_That's good, because most of those boy's are mean to me." She said_

_Suddenly a much older woman with blonde hair and green eyes came up to the stairs. "Oh there you are Hael" the woman sighed in relief. "Your father and I were worried, come on they're about to cut the cake."_

"_Bye kid." The girl said. 'Kid?' Abel thought with an amused grin as he waved. She ran over to her mother and they walked into the mansion. At that moment Bulma walked out._

"_Alright we can leave." She said walking over. Abel kept staring at the door. "You alright Abel?" she waved her hand in his face, bringing him back to reality._

"_Yeah let's go." He replied._

"_You should have seen that mans daughter," Bulma said, "She was a pretty girl."_

"_Doubt she was my type." Abel replied._

"_Why not?" Bulma questioned. She was curious what made him think that._

'_My type walked through the doors for cake.' "Just a hunch" he replied with a shrug._

_Flashback over_

"Well, look after him and make sure he sticks up for himself." Chi-chi told him.

"I will."

* * *

RapingBagels: thank you for reviewing and I plan to put out much longer chapters from here on.

Engel2092: Abel is indeed an original race. I plan to change the summary and just take that out as it isn't really gonna be bashing just Abel not liking him for later explained reasons. I will start doing that as I have read my fair share that did what I did. He doesn't know his race as he was just a baby and Chi-chi forgets about the papers but he looks mostly human but his few unique defining features which I forgot to add about his violet eyes.

Chapter over done and finished. Hope you like it. Hope you are able to infer the meaning of the second flashback. The first song was _Call Me by Shinedown _and the second was_ I Made It by Dead by April_

Ta ta for now…


	3. Chapter 3: love is evol

**What Can I Say**

welcome to chapter three!

Onwards:

* * *

_later that morning_

Gohan and Abel landed just outside the city limits and Abel pulled out a capsule case as they walked.

"Hmm, what do i feel like today." He said, putting his finger to his chin. He snapped his fingers and pulled out a capsule. "low rider sounds good!" He pushed the plunger on the capsule and released it on the sidewalk. Out popped a sleek black low rider with custom trim and a white grill. Its soft top indicated it was a convertible. Getting in and starting the car, Abel chuckled at Gohan's shocked expression.

"What, didn't think I would have such a nice car?" Gohan had such a stupid look on his face that he just had to laugh. "Get in loser!"

snapping to his senses Gohan quickly ran around the other side and got in. "How'd you get such a cool car?" This was the only question he could think of.

"You're forgetting that I lived with Bulma for a year," he said, he pulled his headphone out and plugged his mp3 into the stereo system he had. "During that year this was one of the things I worked on making. Everything is custom made." he started playing _low rider_ on his mp3 and put it on shuffle.

"It's a really cool car." Gohan said.

"Is that gonna become a regular thing until you've seen all of my rides?" Abel asked with an amused smirk. "I got 3 more that I've made since then."

"Put the top down and turn up the music." Gohan ordered. Abel did as Gohan asked but shot him a look that meant 'my car my rules.'

As they arrived at the school the current song was fading out. Reaching down, Abel paused it. "Alright Gohan, It's time for your first lesson in 'how to fit in'" Abel said as he parked. He picked up the mp3 and started scrolling through it. "First lesson; first impressions. No matter the song I start playing me and you are gonna stand on the hood of the car and dance and sing to it."

"No way!" Gohan yelled. "you'll pick something completely weird!"

"no I won't dude chill" he finally found a song and clicked on it. a nice guitar and drum mix began.

Gohan was relieved it wasn't one of his embarrassing songs and got on the hood of the car with him. They began singing along and Abel began making an ass of himself by headbanging.

"All those Saturdays,

When kids go out and play,

Yo I was up in my room

I let the stereo blaze,

Wasn't faded,

Not jaded,

Just a kid with a pad and pen and a big imagination."

As they neared the end of the song a petite girl in sunglasses, black skinny jeans, and a form fitting blue T-shirt walked up looking at them with an 'are you people serious' kind of look. The song ended and Abel looked down at her with a shit eating 'yes we are' look. The playlist automatically switched songs to _addicted by Saving Abel._ As the girl took off the sunglasses and pinched the bridge of her nose Abel recognized her hair. It was black with purple streaks.

The girl looked up at him and opened her eyes. Abel slipped when he saw the Eyes he saw nearly seven years ago. still a sparkling ruby red. The girl opened her mouth to speak at the same time but stopped when Abel slipped and fell off the hood of the car.

"Holy fuck!" He yelled. She quickly rushed over to him.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed loudly. "I forget how surprising my eyes are to people!" She continued to apologize until Abel started laughing. "What's so funny kid!" she demanded, causing Abel to laugh even harder.

She hit him on the arm and he started to get himself under control. "This is fucking HILARIOUS!" He began rolling on the ground clutching his stomach. "T-that's t-t-the s-second time y-you've called me a kid directly in our l-lives"

The girl had a confused face on. "when have we met before?" Abel managed to sit up, still chuckling randomly.

"Seven years - hehe - or so ago - he - at Videl's 9th - hehehe - birthday party." He managed to contain the giggles but still had a stupid smile on his face. "I was on the front steps."

Realization dawned on her face as she noticed his violet eye's and white bit of hair swooped down in front of his eye. "You were that cute boy at Videl's-" She quickly covered her mouth and blushed. "I-I mean that nice boy at Videl's party." she was blushing madly.

With a slight blush, Abel nodded, "Yeah, and you're that cute girl that called Bulma Briefs plus one a kid when he was the same age as you." Abel winked, his blush became a little brighter but other than that he showed no signs of embarrassment at calling her cute. Her face was as red as a tomato from him calling her cute.

"Well Abel, are we gonna get our schedules or what?" a voice to the left said. They both turned and now Abel showed more embarrassment on his face, a flicker of panic crossed his face.

"You tell mom about any of this and you're dead." He said turning on a glare. It wasn't a very mean glare as he wasn't too serious, but he still wanted to get it across that he didn't want Chi-chi knowing.

"No worries," Gohan said, "I know how she'll act and i'd rather not be deaf."

Abel jumped to his feet and offered to help the girl up. "So, I only caught your name through your mom and it kinda slipped my mind so..." He trailed, off scratching the back of his head as if he were a full blooded Son as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"It's Hael," she said with a smile, "need help finding the office?" She offered.

"Sure just give me a sec," he walked to the driver side of the car, unplugged his mp3, turned off the car and capsulated it, "alright, let's go, or do you need something Gohan?"

"No, let's go." He said.

"You both have unusual names." Hael said.

"Well Hael isn't exactly common." Abel shot back.

"What's wrong with my name?" She shot back and glared.

"I never said there was anything wrong with it, it is after all the name of an angel, but what's wrong with ours." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yours, nothing but Gohan means rice in Japanese." she said with a snicker.

"Hey!" Gohan said, "I'm named after our great grandfather." he glanced at Abel warily.

"Well your new nickname is rice-boy." Abel said with a slight chuckle.

"Well you have the same name as the first murder victim!" Gohan said, trying to think of something to call him.

"Yes, but unlike him my brother can't kill me." Abel said with a challenging smirk

"you know a lot about biblical stuff Abel. Why is that?" Hael asked curiously, her head tilted slightly.

'That head tilt is cute.' He thought with a small smile. "Well I'm a well informed nonbeliever." He said smoothly.

"Why don't you believe?" Hael asked, head still tilted.

'If she doesn't stop that my brain will stop working properly.' He shook his head hard and looked back into her eyes. "I just already know what happens." He said.

"Oh really?" She asked with a humorous expression on her face. "Did you die once or something?" she said with clear amusement in her voice.

"Yep." Abel answered with absolutely no humor in his voice. "Hell was kinda fun but other world was better, Heaven was boring as shit."

the humor on Hael's face dissipated, quickly replaced with concern. "Did you have a near death experience and get to see these places or..." her voice trailed off as they reached the office.

"You could say that." he said, amusement crept onto his face. "It was interesting to say the least." They entered the office and Abel walked up to the receptionist. His mouth went on auto pilot for the task as he contacted Gohan via telepathy. _'Did i just tell a girl i just met that I died once' he asked._

_'Yes you did.' Came Gohan's simple reply._

_'How the fuck did the wall of secrets I made already crack just because of a cute girl!' He asked desperately._

'No clue but try to keep it confined to just your secrets.' He replied.

"Here are your schedules," the short receptionist said, handing each of them a paper, "Hael here has all matching classes with you Abel so you can just follow her. You all have the same first class so get moving!"

'My secrets are so boned.' Abel thought to Gohan.

'Maybe you can control yourself enough to keep the big ones.' Gohan thought hopefully.

'Not if i look into her eyes dude,' he thought, Gohan heard fear in his telepathic voice for some reason, 'she's way too gorgeous and her eyes just add to it. Don't let me fall in love Gohan.'

When Abel said this he understood where the fear was coming from. Abel has been afraid of love ever since Goku had died. Add that to the fact that he died too and he was more afraid of leaving someone he loved and making them feel the pain of that loss. Earths Dragon Balls could only revive someone once and they had already brought him back.

_Flashback_

_Gohan and Cell were in a final showdown of Kamehameha's and Gohan was losing bit by bit._

_"you're through Cell!" Abel yelled as he charged the insects back. He was one of the few there with enough power to get past Cell's aura._

_As he neared Cell turned slightly and kicked him in the gut. He then pulled his foot back and swiped it at Abel, severing his head from his body. This gave Gohan the distraction and power he needed to finish cell._

_After he was wished back Abel didn't say a word to anybody and he was pale. He simply stood there until Goku said he didn't want to be wished back. At this point he snapped. Goku's reasoning was completely flawed and it pissed him off._

_"So you're just gonna shrug off your responsibilities as a father for a lame and false excuse!" He yelled angrily. His silver aura bursting around him. Everyone was shocked at this sudden outburst. Seconds earlier Abel had been silent and even looked a little scared. "Here i'll name the ones who were here just for you. First was Piccolo, second was Radditz, third Frieza and lastly the bastard Cooler." He yelled in quick succession. "now the ones here for other reasons! First Pilaf, second the Red Ribbon Army, third was king Piccolo, fourth Vegeta and Nappa, fifth androids 17 and 18 and sixth Cell. They may have come to be because of you, but they didn't give a damn about killing you! 17 and 18 were bored and Cell wanted perfection! Let's not forget you turned a bad guy on our side which adds to the flawed reasoning you thought so hard about."_

_The entire lookout was stone cold silent. Even the hiding android 18 was completely stunned by Abel's lightning fast thought process that annihilated Goku's reasoning._

_"W-well I-I s-still think the earth w-would be safer without m-me." Goku stuttered, actually somewhat fearful of what Abel would do to him if he were there._

_"And another thing! You leave this world in the hands of a child when you yourself could continue to protect it!" Abel screamed. "You better hope we don't meet when I die because you will regret this day with every ounce of your soul."_

_Flashback over_

Abel found himself inside a classroom sitting next to Hael, whom was poking his shoulder, and behind Gohan, whom looked bored as shit.

"Why are you poking me?" He asked Hael who hadn't noticed his eyes were no longer glossed over.

She looked up into his violet eyes with her scarlet ones. Abel could feel his heart skip a beat. 'fuuuuuck I'm already in love!' he complained telepathically to Gohan.

'Well that's good.' Gohan said.

'It's very bad' Abel thought just before cutting the link.

"I was wondering what had you so out of it." Hael said concerned. He could tell she was worried and knew she was falling in love with him too, if she wasn't already.

Abel leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I'll tell you later." 'well true love sure picks the worst times to pop up.' He thought to Gohan. 'This is gonna end terribly, I just know it!'

'Why don't you let yourself have something nice for once?' Gohan thought to him. 'And it's gonna end terribly is a bad excuse. Worse than dads. Just say fuck it and do something selfish for once.'

'That... is actually not a bad idea.' Abel said thoughtfully. 'But if i do this she's gonna know everything within a month at the longest. Oh and I get to sing stairway to heaven over the link as many times as I want.'

'Only if you ask her out now.' Gohan said evilly.

'How bout at lunch?' Abel asked hopefully. 'I already gotta explain spacing when thinking about when I died at lunch so why not ask her out too.'

'Fine, but you have to ask her out first and stairway to heaven is limited to five times a day.' Gohan said firmly.

'Deal.' Abel was extremely nervous and unsure if he should go through with it, but he knew how badly he wanted to and was leaning more towards what he wanted at the moment.

'I'm so screwed.'

* * *

The unnamed song was _click click boom by saliva._

No new reviews

Before anyone says it's moving too fast into a relationship, first have you ever fallen in love on sight? If you had you wouldn't think that. second just remember that we have another character who hasn't even been introduced to the unfortunate Abel. And this story is gonna destroy your mind when we get to the many different twists. This story is far from even started and it's gonna give you all sorts of feels by the end.

Ta ta for now...


	4. Chapter 4: Stairway to Heaven

**What Can I Say**

Welcome to chapter 4! I'm gonna answer reviews up here from now on.

Engel2092: Thanks for reviewing again. Whenever I start stories I tend to update a lot to start and slow down after a few chapters. I plan on making this relationship go through some crazy shit so it starting early just gives me more time to torture Abel and Hael. Supernatural is my favorite show and there will be more references, though calling Sharpner moose never occurred to me. If I do that, I'll have to create an Oc to be squirrel.

Jomama25: Thank you. I'm pretty sure you reviewed on my deleted story New Kids in School from when I was VegetasBrotherSteve so it's good to see you reading this story.

Onwards:

* * *

_End of 1__st__ period_

Abel was semi upset at the moment. His next class was physics and Gohan had music.

"Man, why do I have to go to a class that will bore me while you get to go to a class about music." He complained to Gohan.

"You have it later." Gohan pointed out.

"Yeah, but you have it now." He complained louder. "I'd rather be at home studying than do physics again! Especially this early in the morning!"

"You get to share a table with me, Videl and Sharpner though." Hael said from his right side. The music class Gohan was in was in the same direction as the science wing of the school. "It's the only available seat in the class." She added.

"Who's Sharpner?" Abel asked curiously.

"The blond kid that was next to Videl last period." Hael answered.

"I wasn't paying attention to the people in last period." He said with a shrug. "I don't even know what Videl looks like." He added.

"Then why were you at her 9th birthday party?" Hael asked, with a confused expression on her face.

"Bulma dragged me along." He said with a shrug. "Didn't really want to be there but she told me I was going so I went."

"Bulma as in Bulma Briefs?" Hael asked in disbelief. "How do you know Bulma Briefs?" At this point Gohan split off as they passed the music class.

"She was friends with our dad when they were young," Abel said, "she was on a hunt for the dragon balls and found him along the way." He said without thinking.

"I thought the dragon balls were a legend," Hael said, disbelievingly, "There's no evidence to prove that they exist."

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for the dragon balls." Abel said looking into her eyes. "Neither would _anyone_ Cell killed for that matter." They sat down at a table in the physics classroom as he said the last part. A girl with jet black hair across from them perked up at this.

"What about the people Cell killed?" She asked curiously.

"He's trying to say none of them would be alive if it wasn't for the dragon balls." Hael said quickly. "How do you know that anyway?"

"I personally know the mysterious fighters that were there," He said carefully, avoiding the fact that he had been there, "and we had gathered them prior to the games."

"My dad always said that was just one of Cells tricks." Videl said with a look that said 'prove it.'

"Your father is a moron," Abel said solidly, "He never even hurt Cell, let alone killed him." He was irritated with Mr. Satan and everyone always believing him.

"What did you say about my father?!" Videl yelled, as the bell rang.

"You heard me," Abel said quietly. "I can easily prove it too, after school." Videl said nothing. She simply turned towards where the teacher was and huffed. Hael leaned over to Abel.

"How the hell are you gonna prove something that crazy?" She whispered as a tall guy with long blond hair walked in.

"You'll see." He whispered back. "Who's the moose?" he added gesturing to the kid that just sat across from him.

(I just had to! Thanks for the idea Engel2092 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.)

The kid had noticed the gesture and that he had called him something.

"What'd you call me new kid?" He asked hotly, puffing up his muscles to seem threatening. Abel had to resist the urge to laugh at his attempt to seem threatening. He couldn't help the amused smirk on his face though.

"I called you a moose, moose." Abel answered as he leaned back in his seat.

_2 class periods later_

_Walking to lunch_

"So you still wanna know why I spaced in first?" Abel asked Hael as they walked. Hael nodded. Just as they reached the roof access stairs Abel began walking up them. "Then follow me." Hael did as he said and followed him up the stairs. When they reached the top Abel walked over to the edge and sat against the little wall that was there.

"Before I begin, I have something to ask you." Abel said nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Your answer in no way affects what I'm gonna tell you but I still gotta ask."

"Ask away." Hael said with a smile. Abel relaxed when he saw her smile; it reminded him why he wanted to ask her in the first place.

"W-will you be my g-girlfriend." He asked awkwardly with a nervous smile. Hael burst out laughing.

"That was so awkward!" she managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"Well you don't have to laugh at me!" Abel yelled. "You're the only girl I've ever asked out and I didn't know what else to say!" His face was as red as her eyes and he had a disappointed look on his face. "You could have just said no instead of laughing at me!" He looked down at the ground.

Hael calmed down and was no longer laughing. "I never said no." she said with a humorous smile. Abel looked up with a bit of hope on his face. "I would love to." She said with a small chuckle as Abel fist pumped. "Now why were you so spaced out in first period?" Abel's wide smile shrank a little.

"I was reliving when I died and what happened when I was revived." He said as his smile dropped. Hael looked at him with concern.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" She began only for Abel to cut her off.

"It's alright, no need to apologize." He said waving it off. "You'll have to here it eventually so why not now." He looked up at the sky as he began. "It was at the Cell games shortly after my father was killed. I charged Cell from behind while he was distracted. Unfortunately he heard me coming so he turned around kicked me in the gut and then kicked my head off." He explained.

"Wait weren't you 9 years old!" Hael interrupted. "Also how could someone kick a person's head off? It sounds impossible!" She continued. Abel raised his hand to silence her.

"I was strong but he was stronger." He said. "You'll learn more things that will surprise you as we get to know each other. You'll leave me when it gets to some of the weirder things-" Hael cut him off.

"I will not!" she shouted with a glare. "It would have to be really bad for me to leave because of it!" Abel gave her an amused smirk.

"Then let's get the biggest one out of the way, shall we?" His smirk never leaving is face. "It's a big thing and it's important to know." Hael nodded with a determined look on her face. "What would you say if I told you I was an alien?" Hael's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"I'd say you're a liar!" She shouted. "Aliens aren't real!"

"Then boy is my life gonna surprise you!" He said with fake excitement as he stood up and his tails unwrapped themselves from his waist. Hael's jaw dropped as low as it could get. Suddenly Gohan fell through the roof access door.

"You're revealing that a bit early aren't you?" He yelled at Abel. Abel's eyes narrowed as he stared at Gohan.

"Leave or I won't tell her that I'm adopted." He said too quiet for Hael to hear, or so he thought.

"So he's not an alien?" She asked.

"He is, just not of the same race." Abel said absentmindedly. Gohan's eyes widened as he stared at Abel. "Whoops." Abel said in a flat tone, clearly not caring.

"So where are you from?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. Abel gave her a comforting smile.

"There's no need to be scared of either of us Hael." He said reassuringly. "We protect the earth and its inhabitants from harm, we're not gonna cause one any harm without a reason." She seemed to calm down a little. "Well that was a short lived relationship." Abel said in an emotionless tone as he walked to the stairs leading down into the building, rewrapping his tails around his waist.

"Who said it was over?!" Hael yelled as he reached the door. Abel turned and looked at her with an extremely surprised expression.

"Gohan, give us a moment alone." He said with an equally surprised tone. Gohan complied and walked down the stairs. "What do you mean by that?" He asked warily.

"I never said it was over." Hael said, a smile tugged at her lips as Abel stared at her in amazement. "I have a few reasons why it's not." Abel let out a sigh of relief as he walked over and sat back down. "Firstly, I could tell you cared about me and only told me you were an alien because you want me to know what I was getting myself into. Right?" Abel nodded dumbly, 'how did she know that?' he wondered. "Secondly, it's kind of a cool thought. Not many girls can say that they have an alien boyfriend." Abel laughed at that one.

"That's true." He said still laughing. "Though don't go around telling everyone that I'm an alien." Hael pouted.

"But then the only thing I can brag about is how good looking you are." She said still pouting, though it was very over exaggerated. Abel chuckled and blushed.

"Hey I'm also ripped," He said with a smirk, "I'm also smart and have some awesome cars that I built at capsule corp. Oh I also know Bulma Briefs." She smacked him on his arm and pouted again.

"But being an alien is cooler!" she whined. Abel crossed his legs and began floating.

"I guess you can tell them I can fly." He said with a sideways smile. The shock on her face made him chuckle.

"Is that something you can do because you're an alien?" She asked her mouth hanging open in amazement. Abel floated back down and used a finger to close her mouth.

"No I know some humans who can do it." He replied with a smile. "It'd take a little while to teach you but I can if you want." He said as he got up. Hael's face lit up like Christmas. She started getting up.

"I don't care how long it takes you're teaching me how to fly!" she yelled excitedly. In her excitement she jumped on Abel and hugged him as the bell rang. Abel instinctively wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn't fall. He cursed in Gohulin as he slipped on a rock and fell on his back, Hael still in his arms.

"What language did you just speak?" she asked as she looked up at his face. 'Better yet how did I understand him?' she wondered.

"It's called Gohulin." He said. "It's the language of my race." He looked down at her. "Are we going to class or are you just gonna keep laying on me?" She blushed bright red as she looked at how they were situated. But a smirk spread across her face as she got an idea.

"I think I'll just lay here." She said faking a yawn and giving him a flirtatious smile. He rolled his eyes and started floating up to put them on their feet. Hael gave a small squeak as she noticed the ground start to shrink but gave a small sigh as he placed her on her feet. Hael grabbed Abel's hand and interlocked her fingers with his. This caused them both to blush at the obvious show of affection. They started walking to the next class. A class shared by the entire grade, PE.

"So when do you wanna start learning to fly?" Abel asked quietly. His blush was light but showed no signs of leaving as long as their fingers stayed interlocked in front of their fellow students in the hallway.

"Whenever you wanna start teaching me." She whispered back.

"We'll start Friday after school." He said. "It's Wednesday so that'll give you some notice so that you can clear your schedule."

They were getting a lot of looks from other students as they walked through the halls. Videl walked up on Hael's side and Gohan walked up on Abel's.

"So when did this happen?" Videl asked with obvious distaste.

"Yeah," said Gohan, feigning ignorance, "When did this happen?" It was obvious he knew, but Videl wasn't paying attention to him, she was too focused on figuring out why one of her best friends was holding hands with a man who insulted her father.

"During lunch." Was Abel's simple response.

"I'll tell you how later Videl." Hael said.

As they neared the gym they separated into the different locker rooms.

"Alright Gohan, fitting in lesson two; assert dominance over the male population." He handed Gohan a white muscle shirt from his backpack. "You will be changing in the center of the locker room and will wear this. I, for obvious reasons, will be asserting my dominance by challenging the alpha male of the school."

Abel walked into the bathroom and changed into a pair of track pants; he left the same shirt on and walked out into the gym. Gohan however listened to Abel and started changing straight off into the muscle shirt and a pair of track pants. He then walked out right after Abel.

The awed looks Gohan was receiving were making him uncomfortable but Abel was chuckling at them.

'If only I could take off my shirt.' He thought telepathically to Gohan. 'You would look like a sissy next to me.'

'This is making me very uncomfortable.' Gohan thought back.

Abel began to sing 'There's a lady whose sure all that glitters is gold  
and she's buying a stairway to heaven.'

'Don't you dare do that now' Gohan thought angrily.

'Fine.' Thought Abel with a pout, He cut the link and looked up as the coach walked in.

"Alright everyone listen up," He shouted, "today we start martial arts and as I am not very good, the school has paid an ex world martial arts tournament competitor to teach you the basics and some more advanced techniques." Abel looked over at Gohan.

"50 zeni it's a Z-fighter." He said with a smirk.

"I'll take that bet." Gohan said.

"Without further ado, I present to you Yamcha Bandit!" The couch shouted. As Yamcha walked out you could hear a distinct shout of "damnit" and the sound of a few bills being transferred from one hand to another.

"Hey everyone," Yamcha said with a wave, "today I'm just gonna see what you're capable of and-" Yamcha cut himself off as he noticed two very familiar faces in the crowd. "Hey! Gohan, Abel!" He shouted. "I didn't know you two went to high school!"

'Ah shit.' They thought in unison.

* * *

As I'm sure you could tell, Abel was starting to sing _Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven_ in Gohan's head.

Do not worry about all of that being revealed to Hael as there is still quite a bit of story and quite a lot of secrets left to reveal.

Ta ta for now...


	5. Chapter 5: Headstrong

**What Can I Say**

Welcome to chapter 5. In case you haven't noticed my chapters are named after a song or based on the lyrics of a song.

Engel2092: It is going a lot better than my other story had that's for sure. I have definitely improved since then from reading a lot of other stories. It amoosed me as well.

Onwards:

* * *

_Where we left off_

"We just started today coincidentally." Abel said with a slight smile.

"Chi-chi?" Yamcha asked with a sly smile.

"Chi-chi." Abel confirmed. His eyes flicked to Videl, wondering if she would ask questions now or later. 'She is definitely curious.' He thought when he saw the look on her face. Yamcha misinterpreted this motion and his sly smile grew wider.

"Alright well let's get started!" He shouted to the class. "Now I'm gonna pair you all with someone I think will be close to your equal." He started naming off pairs. "Pencil, Sharpner and Squiggle, Line," he continued on with more names as Abel laughed.

"Moose and squirrel?" he shouted as he laughed harder. Line and Sharpner did not look amused.

"My name is Squiggle!" Line shouted. "Not squirrel!" Sharpner nodded from his side.

"Yeah and my name's Sharpner, not moose!" He added angrily. Abel completely ignored them.

"The misadventures of Moose and Squirrel!" He shouted, still laughing.

"Satan, Videl and Son, Abel." Yamcha shouted over the noise. Abel stopped laughing immediately.

"Yamcha, you son of a bitch!" He yelled loudly. He reluctantly walked over to stand beside an angry and glaring Videl. 'How is he anywhere near my level?' She thought angrily.

"Rubber, Hael and Son, Gohan" Yamcha finished, looking up from his clip board. He immediately noticed the deadly glare that Abel was giving him. 'If looks could kill.' He thought nervously. "Alright well to start off I want each group to find a pad and spar. I'll be walking around and evaluating how you are doing as you spar." Abel immediately sat cross-legged on the first pad he stepped on.

"What are you doing?" Videl asked angrily. "We're supposed to spar, remember?" she added. Abel shrugged.

"If you want you can go ahead and attack me," He said in a bored tone, "you won't do very much." His tone had a certainty to it that made her believe him but her pride refused to let her accept his words.

"Well if you insist!" She yelled as she swung her foot at his face. Despite his eyes being closed, Abel reached up and swatted the underside of her foot causing it to glide harmlessly over his head. Abel's eyes remained closed as Videl stumbled backwards slightly from having a sloppy kick get pushed upwards. Videl was too caught up in her anger at Abel that she didn't notice the rest of the class watching.

"Stand up and fight me like a man!" She yelled, rage very apparent in her voice. Abel opened his eyes and slowly rose to his feet.

"If you insist on sparring with me you will not like the end result." He said in a calm tone. This statement only served to fuel her anger. Leaping at him, Videl swung her foot wildly at his head. Abel simply leaned back and let her foot pass an inch from his face.

"That was a bit of a wide dodge," He said sarcastically, "I need to spar more often. I'm getting sloppy." He then proceeded to check his fingernails, a very bored expression on his face. Videl was so enraged that she didn't realize how close to the edge of the mat he was. She leapt at him with a yell of rage and swung a knee at him. Abel simply side stepped and watched as she landed outside the ring.

"I win." He said simply. He proceeded to sit back down and began meditating. Everyone was in a stunned silence and Videl was confused at his words. She looked down and noticed she was no longer on the mat. Her expression turned from confusion to shock as she realized what had happened. Yamcha began clapping.

"Well done Abel!" He shouted from across the gym. "Using your opponent's anger to get them to defeat themselves, a solid strategy." Abel looked up at him.

"Better than anything you ever did in the WMAT!" He shouted back. Yamcha chuckled at that.

"It's not my fault I always faced opponents who were smarter and stronger than me." He said with an embarrassed smile. Videl walked over to Abel's side and sat down cross-legged. She was panting slightly from putting too much energy into her attacks.

"How did you do that?" She asked curiously. "I've never seen someone move so efficiently and yet so fast at the same time." She was looking at him with slight awe.

"I trained." He said simply. "It wasn't very hard to do anyway with how sloppy you were being." He added with a shrug. "You need to learn to control your anger when going into a fight." Videl looked to be deep in thought.

"Would I have stood a chance if I had controlled my anger?" she finally asked after a minute of silence.

"It would have been more interesting but no, you wouldn't have." He said with a small smile. "After school I'll show you that the same rings true for your father." He said, his smile morphing into a smirk.

"I doubt that," Videl said with a confident tone, "He's the strongest in the world and he defeated Cell."

"First rule of martial arts; there's always someone stronger." Abel said with a finger raised. "Surely you know this." He said with a patronizing tone. "Also, did I not say he had been too weak to hurt Cell? Let alone defeat him." Videl chuckled uneasily.

"I thought you were joking about that." She said hesitantly. "How are you gonna prove it?" she asked warily.

"You shall see." Abel said simply. The rest of the double period went by in silence. As the bell rang to signal the end of the period Videl looked over to Abel.

"So how do you and Gohan know Yamcha Bandit anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Family friend." He said. Videl was getting sick of his short answers. They split off into their respective locker rooms and changed. As they walked out of the locker room Hael ran up.

"That was impressive how you beat Videl so easily!" She exclaimed excitedly as Videl came up from behind her.

"Hardly," Abel said waving it off, "with how sloppy she was Erasa could have beaten her." His words struck a chord with Videl as they began walking.

"No matter how sloppy I was I doubt Erasa would beat me" She said, glaring at Abel.

"If I gave her a few pointers before the fight she would." Abel said with an amused smirk. They arrived at music class just as the bell rang. Hael and Videl went and took their seats, an empty one between them. Abel went and started talking to the teacher.

"So do I need to do anything or can I just go take a seat?" He asked quietly. The teacher looked up at him. Abel was shocked as he recognized the teacher. "You're Zakk Wylde!" He shouted excitedly. "What are you doing teaching music at a high school?!"

"Just wanted to pass my knowledge down to the younger generations. It's nice to know someone, other than Hael and Videl, around here knows who I am though." Zakk said calmly. "Unless you want to sing a song for the class you can take a seat." He said pointing to the empty seat between Videl and Hael. As Abel walked to his seat with an awe struck expression on his face, Zakk called out from behind him. "Oh, and call me Mr. Wylde." Abel gave him a thumbs up as he straightened out his expression into one of indifference. He took his seat and leaned over to Hael.

"Why did no one inform me that Zakk fucking Wylde was the music teacher" He whisper yelled. Hael shrugged.

"I didn't even think about it." She whispered back. Abel gave her a funny look.

"How does one forget that Zakk Wylde is one of their teachers?" He asked. Hael just shrugged. They both turned to see what Mr. Wylde was doing, and saw him setting up a guitar.

"I've decided that, as of now, Wednesday is a free day." Mr. Wylde started. "I'm gonna play music on my guitar, and you are gonna study or do homework." He strummed a few notes and began tuning the guitar. "You may talk quietly amongst each other as well." He added, he began playing nothing specific.

"Man, I can't believe Zakk Wylde teaches music at this dump." Abel said, with a hint of awe in his voice.

"How is this place a dump?" Videl asked, raising her eyebrow. "This is the top rated private school in the world." She stated.

"I didn't even know this was a private school." Abel said. "Mom either got us scholarships or Bulma is helping us out, we barely skate by with our radish farm." Abel said with a thoughtful expression. "Oh, and to answer your question, I thought this was a moderately looked after public school. I've seen at least five water bugs and noticed three small cracks on the roof." He added. "Six water bugs." He commented as one dropped from the ceiling onto his head. He flicked it off his head and it landed on his desk, right next to his Mp3 player. This caused Abel to pick up the Mp3 and start scrolling through the music. "I wonder what I should play on the way to Hercules." He said as he tapped his chin with the device. He snapped his fingers and put it in his pocket. "Got it!"

"As long as it isn't a stupid song Videl, Erasa and I will ride along with you." Hael said with a smile. Abel pouted and pulled it back out. He scrolled a little bit smiled and put it away.

"That one will be better." He said with a sly grin. "It sort of fits the situation too." He added his grin widening. "By the way," he said turning to face Hael, "I noticed you and Erasa have the same last name, why is that?" He tilted his head questioningly.

"When I was young my real parent were killed in a mugging," Hael began sadly, "Erasa had been my friend for only a week but she immediately demanded her parents adopt me. After a little waterworks from Erasa they conceded. The day before my sixth birthday, they got my adoption finalized and I was officially a Rubber." Hael had a, small, bittersweet smile when she finished. Abel put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Well at least you got to meet your parents," He began, "I was five months old when I was adopted into the Son family." He got a thoughtful look on his face. "Though it hurts worse to have someone you know taken away, it's nice that you at least have good memories with them." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Remember to hold onto them." Hael smiled at him. The bell decided to ring at that moment signifying the end of the day.

"Well let's go." Videl said as she got up. "I wanna see what Abe here is gonna do to prove my dad's a liar." She said, giving Abel a stupid nickname.

"Go fuck yourself." Abel said as he and Hael got up. Videl flipped him off.

"Go to hell." She said with a smirk. They walked out of the class and out of the front of the school. Gohan was standing by the bottom of the steps.

"Already been, didn't agree with me." He shot back. An amused grin spread across his face. He pulled out his low rider capsule and decapsulated the vehicle. Erasa walked up behind them.

"You weren't planning on leaving without me were you?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"He was just getting the car out 'Rasa." Hael said. "We are gonna stop by Mr. Satan's do-" Abel cut her off.

"Are we gonna go or what?" He said impatiently. "I'm hoping to make Hercule piss himself today." He was at the driver side of the car and the door was opened. With that they piled into the car. The seating went as such; Abel was driving because fuck Gohan, the day Gohan drives is the day Abel dies, again, Gohan passenger, Videl behind him, Erasa center back and Hael behind Abel. Abel hooked his Mp3 to the stereo system like he had done this morning and pushed play. He began driving and singing along..

Circling your, circling your, circling your head  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes  
And now I'm out, see you later

I see your fantasy  
You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well, now that's over

I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest, your first impression's  
Got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you get through  
Every night, well, now that's over

I see your fantasy  
You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well, now that's over

I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong

Where you belong?  
(I can't give everything away)  
This is not where you belong  
(I won't give everything away)

I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about  
Your motives inside and your decision to hide

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong

Where you belong?  
This is not where you belong  
(I can't give everything away)  
This is not where you belong  
(I won't give everything away)  
This is not where you belong

As the song ended, they pulled up to Satan dojo.

"Videl, you go in first and tell him an old friend came to see him." Abel said with an evil smirk. Videl gave him a funny look. "Oh, and after this we're going to the mall. Gotta update Gohan's wardrobe from dork, to boss." Everyone but Erasa and Hael looked ready to protest but Abel silenced them with a look and then turned to Videl. "If you don't mind…" he gestured to the dojo. Videl walked in and got her father.

"Hey dad," She began, "someone claiming to be an old friend is here to see you." She yelled. She then walked back outside. Hercule walked outside.

"Who is it sweet pea?" He looked confused at the group of teens. "I have no teenage friends." He stated. Abel stepped forward.

"Evening you pathetic weakling."

* * *

The song was _Headstrong by Trapt. _(Honest to god I'm naming the chapters based on what's in it _other_ than the song! It just seems to happen! I name it after I finish it!)

That chapter was a difficult one to write for some reason. I just got minor writers block on details of certain parts. I had an idea and plan on adding Buu into the story though that will be much later. Next chapter is Mr. Satan being humiliated and shopping for sure. Maybe some more important things involving Abel as well. Zakk Wylde isn't necessarily important to the story but I wanted someone for Abel to look forward to in terms of teachers.

Ta ta for now…


	6. Chapter 6: Thunderstruck

**What Can I Say**

Welcome to chapter 6!

Engel2092: It's similar.

xconversegirl99x: I'm surprised anyone even knows about Dead by April. I don't think they're very well known. Although I only recently heard about them. Thanks for the review and here's your update.

Real quick I wanna direct your attention to Engel2092's stories _The Refugee_ and _The Colony_ excellent stories and an excellent writer.

Onwards:

* * *

_Where we left off_

Hercule looked absolutely confused and angry. Who was this punk to insult him like that? Abel took note of the champ's expression and got an evil expression on his face.

"Since you don't seem to recognize me, let me refresh your memory." Abel turned sideways while still looking at Hercule and let his tails unwrap from his waist. "These ought to ring a bell from the Cell games." Hercule's expression went from confusion to recognition to fear in three seconds. Videl and Erasa's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"W-what are you doing here!" Hercule yelled in fear.

"I'm just sick of being called a fake," Abel began, "a trickster when I died that day. You insult the true savior of the earth and those who sacrificed their lives for the planet. My father died that day and he didn't come back like the rest." Abel continued angrily. "You insult the ones who brought everyone back with the dragon balls." Gohan walked up and grabbed Abel's shoulder.

"That's enough Abel!" He said firmly. "He may be an idiot but I don't care that he took my credit for Cell's defeat." Gohan added. Erasa and Videl's eyes grew even wider and Hael's grew wide as well. Hercule began trembling violently as he realized who Gohan was.

"It's not about the credit, he can keep that, it's about the insults he spews about the Z-fighters!" Abel yelled at him. He then took notice of the other three teenager's expressions. He began laughing. "You fucked up Gohan." He said pointing at the teens. "Although I suppose seeing the jackass up close made me forget they were here." He added pointing to Hercule, his anger seemed gone. Gohan looked ready to kill himself.

"How could I forget they were here?" He yelled exasperatedly. "This is all your fault." He said pointing an accusatory finger at Abel. Abel shrugged.

"Oh well." He said with a small smile. "At least only Hael knows I'm an alien and you're half alien." His eyes widened slightly. "Never mind I said that kinda loud." Gohan face palmed. By this point it was a miracle Erasa and Videl's eyes hadn't popped out of their heads. Gohan looked at each of them.

"We'll tell you later." He said shaking his head. Abel chuckled slightly.

"Later Herc, We're going to the mall." Abel said waving. "You guys still coming?" He asked the surprised teens. He rewrapped his tails around his waist. They all nodded dumbly and got in the car. Hael and Gohan switched places this time. Abel scrolled through his Mp3 as Videl shot question after question at them both. Gohan did his best to answer them while Abel simply grunted or gave simple answers. He finally stopped and chose _What a Shame by Shinedown._

"So are you gonna give me an actual answer or not?" Videl asked Abel.

"Mm." Abel answered. Videl started growling quietly but then a look of realization crossed her face.

"Wait a minute!" She yelled loudly. Abel and Gohan both flinched noticeably. "You guys could fly at the Cell games couldn't-" Abel cut her off as the chorus started and he sang along loudly.

"What a shame, what a shame  
to judge a life that you can't change  
the choir sings, the church bells ring  
so won't you give this man his wings?  
What a shame to have to beg you to  
see we're not all the same, what a shame" Videl glared at him. "Sorry, what was that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Can you guys fly?" She asked angrily.

"Yep." He answered simply.

"Can humans learn to fly?" She asked with irritation evident in her voice.

"Yep." He answered simply. He was smirking.

"Can you teach me?" She asked dangerously. She was beginning to dislike him even more.

"Nope." He said with a chuckle.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. Abel's hands clamped around his ears as the one closest to her started to bleed.

"HOLY FUCK THAT WAS LOUD!" He yelled in pain. He was driving with his knee. Everyone but Gohan, Who also had his hands over his ears, looked shocked at Abel's bleeding ear.

"There's no way that was loud enough to do that." Hael said with concern.

"When your hearing is ten times better than a human's it is." Abel said as his hands dropped. Videl had an apologetic look. "If you wanna learn to fly, ask Gohan." Abel said pointing to Gohan.

"Will you teach me how to fly, Gohan?" Videl asked as she turned to face him. Gohan shrugged.

"Sure." He answered. "We can start on Friday." He continued.

"What about me?" Erasa asked with a pout.

"I can teach you Erasa." Abel said. "I'm already teaching Hael this Friday. Although, it will probably take a few weeks to get you guys to access your ki." He said. Videl started glaring at him.

"You'll teach them but not me?" She asked in a dangerously calm tone. Abel shrugged.

"You're a lot less patient then them from what I can tell. Plus you'll just bitch so much I'll make you go learn from him anyway." Abel said with a chuckle. They pulled up to the mall and got out.

* * *

Shopping with Erasa and Hael was not his best idea. Abel and Gohan had 50 bags a piece at least. Videl looked unhappy as they kept trying to get her in a dress or skirt. Abel managed to get Gohan 5 outfits before they were swept into this shopping frenzy. The only good part was some of the outfits Hael put on were very sexy in his opinion. Suddenly she and Erasa came out in matching outfits. They were both wearing red plaid shirts, faded blue skinny jeans, and brown boots.

"How about this one?" They asked in unison. Gohan shrugged and Videl walked out in the outfit. Gohan was speechless when he saw her.

"Looks great." Said Abel enthusiastically. He liked the outfit. He also noticed Gohan was focused on Videl and realized what the look on his face meant. "I think Gohan approves of the look Videl." He added teasingly. Videl and Gohan blushed. Normally Videl would clobber anyone who looked at her like that but for some reason didn't feel inclined to do so to Gohan.

"Well we're getting these and then we are done." Erasa said. Abel, Videl and Gohan all sighed in relief.

"Thank god." Abel said. "I thought we'd never get out of here." Hael chuckled.

"Maybe we should stop at a few more and get you some better pants." Hael said pointing at his sweatpants.

"How about no." He said firmly. "I have good pants at home I just thought I wouldn't have a reason to want to look good." He added with a smile. Hael smiled back and then the girls walked back into the change room.

* * *

As they exited the mall Videl's watch started beeping. She lifted her arm and answered it.

"What is it chief?" She said quickly.

"Videl, the Mayor has been taken hostage by the Red Shark Gang." The chief began. "We need your help immediately." With that the connection was cut.

"Gohan go with her." Abel said. Both he and Videl looked ready to protest but Abel silenced them. "You might need backup and you can just go super for a disguise." He said gesturing to Videl and Gohan respectively. Videl huffed and Gohan shrugged. With that they left. "I'll take you two home." He said as he turned to Hael and Erasa.

"Let's walk." Hael said with a small smile. "It's a nice day." Abel nodded as he looked up.

"Alright, lead the way." He said. They began walking in the direction of the rich part of town. They were in the middle class part when they turned and stopped at a nice little two story house with a fence in front. Abel noticed that two people were out in the garden. A woman was watering a rose bush and a man was working at a grill. They both looked over as Hael opened the gate.

"Hey kids," The man began, "Who's this?" He asked as he noticed Abel.

"This," Hael began gesturing to Abel, "is my new boyfriend Abel. He started at Orange Star High today." Abel stepped forward and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." He said as the man took his hand in a firm handshake. He nodded approvingly at Abel's firm grip.

"Likewise," He said, "and call me John." The woman walked up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said extending her hand, "I'm Hael's mother Delilah." Abel shook her hand gently.

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am." He said respectfully.

"Oh, cut the pleasantries." John said. "Call us John and Delilah." Delilah got a happy look on her face.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" She asked happily. Abel shook his head.

"Unfortunately I can't," he began, "I have to get back to my home at Mt. Paozu." Mr. and Mrs. Rubber looked shocked.

"How can you live so far away?" Delilah asked shocked. "That must be a long drive to get to school."

"It isn't so bad when you already get up early every day." He said. "It's not much earlier than my regular schedule."

"Well I hope we see more of you." John said. "I want to get to know my daughter's boyfriend." Abel smiled.

"Well I'm sure you'll be seeing me again." He said. He turned to Hael "I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a happy smile.

"Give me your hand." She demanded. He held out his hand and she wrote her phone number on it. "Call me when you get home." She smiled.

"No problem." He replied, smiling widely. She kissed him on the cheek and pushed him towards the gate.

"Don't forget!" She yelled as he walked away. He gave her a thumbs up and flashed his smile. She felt butterflies at his smile and smiled back. She went inside and he walked away.

"That's the happiest I have seen her since before her parents died." John said to Delilah. Delilah nodded.

"Young love." She said. "Hopefully they can give me some grandbabies." She said dreamily.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Gohan and Videl were in her jet copter having just finished rescuing the mayor.

"I wonder how Abel knew you would need help." Gohan said thoughtfully. Videl remained silent. "He always seems to know when things like this are gonna happen." Videl still remained silent. "If I hadn't come you would have been sho-" Videl cut him off.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "If you tell anyone about this I will castrate you." She said dangerously. She landed by where Abel and Gohan had landed that morning. "Now get out of my jet copter." Gohan gulped nervously as he began exiting the jet copter.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He said as Abel landed behind him. She flipped Abel off and then took off. Gohan turned to see Abel who was smiling widely. "Why are you so happy?" Without a word Abel hugged him. "Wh-?" Gohan began.

"Thank you for getting me to ask that amazing girl out." Abel said as he released Gohan. "I've never been so happy just to see someone smile." He continued.

"No problem." With that they flew home.

* * *

_What a Shame by Shinedown_ in case you didn't get that it was the same song.

I actually didn't plan that reveal but it flowed in my head and sounded pretty good so I went with it. The outfit is actually one of my favorites that my girlfriend wears all the time. The parents names weren't for any real specific reason. Delilah came from _Hey there Delilah by Plain White T's._ John was just the first name I thought of.

Ta ta for now…


End file.
